Just Finally Getting It
by Illbehisangel10
Summary: In season 2 when Towatha knocks Leo out, he comes to a realization about Piper's life. This is my take on what I think he saw while asleep.


_**A/N: Did you ever wonder what Leo saw in the episode "That Old Black Magic" when Towatha knocks him out? He wakes up with this big realization about what Piper wants from a normal life and tells her that he's "just finally getting it." This is what I think he saw.**_

_**Halliwell Living Room:**_

"_So young, so new to the craft. Now this is a sleeping potion." Towatha threw s bag containing a potion at Phoebe and Leo rushed to her side only to succumb to its effects as well._

_**Leo's dream:**_

He saw Piper standing in the kitchen of an unfamiliar house, but outside the window, he could see the corner of the Manor. This could only be the view from Dan's kitchen.

"Piper?" She didn't move, or make any sign that she had heard him. "Piper, can you hear me?" Again, she appeared to ignore him. He moved forward to put his hand on her shoulder and- _his hand fell right through her_. What was going on?

"Mommy!" a little voice yelled from behind Leo. He turned and saw a beautiful little girl run into the kitchen. At this, Piper turned around and smiled, picking up the little girl.

"What is it, Melinda?" Piper had the most radiant smile on her face. Leo had never seen her this happy.

"When is Daddy going to be home?"

"He'll be home at 5:30, just like he is every day, peanut. You know that."

The phone rang just then and Piper went to answer it. "Hello? Oh hey, Phoebe, what's up?"

Leo could just barely hear Phoebe's end of the conversation: _"We've got a bit of a situation over here. Can you run next door? You'll probably want to set some crystals in place to protect Melinda while you're gone."_

Piper sighed, "Can it wait, Dan will be home soon."

"_Piper, you two are almost boring in how normal your life is. And we're really going to need you for this one. Come on, it's not like before when Dan didn't' know your secret. You told him before you got married and he's fine with it."_

Piper looked around the kitchen and started pacing, clearly trying to think of an excuse. "I know, I know, it's just, my life has felt so nice and normal lately. I guess it was too good to last, huh? I'll set the crystals and be right there." Piper hung up the phone and leaned down to talk to Melinda.

"Okay honey, I have to run next door and help aunt Phoebe with something, but I'll be right back. Don't move this crystal for anyone but Daddy and make sure you ask for the password before you let him in." Piper placed the crystal and headed out the door.

It seemed like a few hours had passed, judging by the placement of the sun, but Piper reappeared at the door and walked in. Dan appeared in front of her holding Melinda. "Are you all right? We were both getting really worried about you." He leaned down and kissed her.

Leo, watching quietly from the corner, really wanted to punch Dan in the face, but he knew it would do no good. He was just a spectator here, incapable of doing anything.

"No, no I'm fine. I mean things weren't fine otherwise they wouldn't have needed me, but it's all fine now." Piper smiled up at Dan and reached to take Melinda out of his arms. "It's all worth it if I can come home to the two of you and not have to use magic, just a nice normal life with my family." The three turned to head up the stairs together.

This is what she wants, Leo was finally getting it. This is what he couldn't give her. A husband who wasn't involved in magic, who had a normal 9-5 job, and who would be able to be home waiting for her when she got home to provide her with the stability he never would be able to. If this is what Piper really wanted, he loved her enough to give it to her.

_**A/N: This is my first Charmed story. It's just going to be a one-shot. I definitely like Piper and Leo together better than Piper and Dan and this story doesn't change that, it just shows what I think Leo saw while he was asleep. It was just a dream, not a premonition of a possible future or anything, but I still wasn't sure whether I wanted to say whether Prue was dead or not, so I just avoided that subject altogether. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love!**_


End file.
